


At the Globe

by bela013



Series: Prompting at Tumblr [19]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandon and Barbrey at The Victorian Era</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Globe

And here they were, at the Globe, surrounded by people. Lords and commons alike. The great Brandon, the next Earl Stark, looked nothing sort of lordy, not when he knelled in front of her, treating her like she was his queen.

She knew of his arranged marriage, she knew about everything. But she didn’t care, for know he was here, between her legs, worshiping her, here Brandon was no heir. Here, Brandon was hers.


End file.
